


The Flu's Catching

by awesomejami555



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Sick Stiles, Stiles thinks about his mother, Teen Wolf, derek cares for human pack member, derek caring, stiles had flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejami555/pseuds/awesomejami555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles studied extremely hard for an upcoming test that when he gets the flu he ignores it and goes to school. When he throws up during class, Derek comes to take him home and care for him like his mother used to. FLUFFFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu's Catching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm a new to writing fanfic. I'm working on my third one right now. If you like the quality of the work. Or don't. Comment at the bottom so I can improve. It would mean so much to hear the feedback. Also, if you are into teen wolf I have an account on tumblr that you guys could check out. "s0mething-ab0ut-the-rain" Follow me and message me if you have any prompt ideas you want me to write about.

Stiles woke up with a horrid pain in his stomach. Sickness washed over him as he rushed to his bathroom and released the contents of last night’s dinner into the bowl of the toilet. He groaned as another wave of sickness hit him. He heard his alarm clock ring in the other room. He had an important test he had been studying a week for. He dragged himself up off the marble white tile and flushed the toilet.

 

He brushed his teeth for a good five minutes, trying to get the acid taste of last night’s food out of his mouth. Another wave of nausea washed over him, but he held it in. He didn’t want to have to re brush his teeth. He was almost going to be late for school in the first place. He could hardly move he was so weak with sickness. A couple of the police officers had the flu at his dad’s work. He had been spending a lot of time there with all the recent killings. He must have caught it from one of them.

 

Stiles had trouble walking down the stairs without falling over, but he managed to grab his keys and get in the car. For the first time ever, he skipped breakfast. He defiantly did not think he could hold it down if he indulged. Stiles’ hands were shaking so hard from the excretion of walking out to the car, that it took him many times to slip the key into the ignition. He knew driving was probably not the best idea in the condition he was in, but he could not miss this test.

 

Stiles drove approximately ten miles per hour all the way to the school. Cars honked and swerved past him because of how slow he was going. Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He parked as close to the school as he could because he could feel how shaky his legs were and there was no way he would be able to walk from his usual parking space the school.

 

Lucky for Stiles, someone left their spot open right in front of the school. He shut off his car and stumbled out the door. Shakily he walked up the stairs and made it to his classroom. The teacher was just about to close the door. If he had, Stiles would have had to go down to the office and filled out a tardy slip. He slipped into the room ignoring the glare his teacher was giving him.

 

“Okay class. You can earn 20 percent of your grade by simply writing your name on the front cover of this pamphlet.” His teacher began. Stiles hurriedly grabbed a pencil and wrote his name. He was always the kid who forgot because his ADHD prevented him from concentrating on the small things he was supposed to do. The pencil shook hard in his hands. The teacher told the class they had an hour to complete the test and with a click he set the timer. 

 

Question one was easy for Stiles. He had studied so hard for this test that if it hadn’t been easy for him he would’ve dropped the class. All of a sudden, Stiles vision blurred. The room tilted and the pain in his stomach started to flare up again. The flu was causing Stiles to have a hard time breathing. He was wheezing, but refused to leave his desk to go to the nurse. He had made it here and so he would finish.

 

Nausea so strong hit Stiles like a brick wall. Tear flooded his eyes as he tried to hold it in as he had this morning. His stomach wasn’t having any of it. Stiles groaned and ran out of the classroom and down the hall to the bathroom as fast as he could. He could hear his teacher calling after him, but he knew if he opened his mouth he would throw up on the floor.

 

Stiles’ knees slammed painfully on the ground as he threw up repeatedly into the school toilet. He thought he had been the only on in there so he started crying. His stomach hurt so badly and he could hardly breathe. It was the worst sickness he had had in a long time.

 

When he was younger he used to get really terrible flus. His mother would make him stay home in bed and would feed him his favorite chicken soup. They would watch Disney channel and she would rub his tummy until he felt better. She wasn’t there anymore and this made Stiles cry even harder.

 

Loud footsteps echoed through the boy’s bathroom. Stiles stopped crying abruptly. There was no way he was going to get caught crying on the floor of a bathroom in his high school. He wasn’t a girl. Stiles held his breath, hoping to god that he didn’t need to throw up while this person was trying to go to the bathroom.

 

“Stiles?” A familiar voice called. The person walked to the front of Stiles’ stall and pushed in ward. Why had Stiles not locked the damn door? “Oh my god Stiles! Are you okay?” Of course it was the beautiful Derek Hale. Stiles looked down, hoping Derek would get the hint and leave him alone. “You smell like death! What the hell are you doing here at school?”

 

“I- I have a test…” Stiles stuttered. Stiles reached up and flushed the toilet. He was gross enough he didn’t Derek seeing the contents of his stomach.

 

“Well forget the test. You need to go home.” Derek had a look that meant he wasn’t playing around.

 

“N-no! I-I stud-ied..” Stiles trailed off. He started crying again despite himself. He felt like shit. His stomach lurched again and he threw up right in front of Derek Hale.

 

“Stiles…” Derek sighed in such a concerned tone. Stiles had never heard such a concerned tone of voice come from Derek. Even when his sister was dying. Derek flushed the toilet for Stiles and picked him up in a cradle. “You are going home. If you don’t willingly I will make you.” Stiles was to weak to even put up a struggle.

 

“But, But my test. I’ll get a zero.” Stiles whimpered at the thought of how all his hard work would go to waste if he left now.

 

“I’ll talk to your teacher,” Derek left real quickly and was back in less than two minutes. 

 

“That was fast,” Stiles mumbled.

 

“Yah, you’ll have no problem with re taking it.” Derek grinned obviously pleased with himself. He scooped Stiles off the floor again and ran him outside. Derek demanded that Stiles give him the keys to his car. Stiles fell asleep in the passenger seat of his own car while Derek drove them to his house. Derek had re done a part of it that had burnt down and when they arrived, he picked Stiles up and brought him inside. He lay Stiles on the new couch he had bought.

 

Stiles stirred and awoke.

 

“Hi, sleepy pants. Welcome back to reality.” Derek was speaking way to sweetly for this to be real.

 

“I’m dreaming,” Stiles mumbled to himself. Derek could hear him and turned back to Stiles and cupped his chin.

 

“No, you are not. I like you Stiles. I really do and I can’t stand to see you sick. You are going to stay here until I get you all healed up.” Derek sounded serious so Stiles accepted it and rolled over to watch Derek. Derek was in the kitchen and he appeared to be cooking something on the stove. The smell of chicken soup wafted through the air. Tear pricked at Stiles eyes.

 

“How did you know?” Stiles choked. 

 

“You talk in your sleep. You said chicken soup at least twenty times.” Derek smiled and brought the finished soup over to the couch. He rested his hand on Stiles burning forehead. 

 

Derek got up and returned with a damp washcloth and placed it on Stiles’ head. He sat down next to him and blew a little on a spoon full of the soup he had made. He told Stiles to relax and started to spoon feed him. Stiles could only think of his mom and how she had done the same things to him when he was sick as Derek did just now. After the soup was all done Derek told Stiles to close his eyes.

 

“Thanks Der…” Stiles mumbled before passing out on the couch. Derek didn’t leave his side until he could smell the health resuming in Stiles’ body.


End file.
